Say You Won't Let Go
by agentprentiss
Summary: After finally admitting her feelings to Maura, Jane is faced with a fear from her past. Charles Hoyt's lost son suddenly appears. And after all, there was a reason why Charles Hoyt always picked couples. Jane and Maura were no exeption. Maura tries her best to help Jane, however, it seems that Charles Hoyt Junior is more interested in her than in Jane. Established Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I couldn't get this idea out of my head, since I always loved the Hoyt storyline a lot. I already have some ideas I want to bring into this fic and I promise I will finish it. Just bear with me when it comes to updating fanfictions.**

 **Enjoy, and please let me know what you think. xx**

 **Chapter 1:**

Jane knew that something was going to happen. Most of the time, her guts were always telling her if anything was going to be wrong, if anything would turn out to be utterly wrong. And her guts had been right. She had the feeling that someone was observing her quietly. Like someone was standing at the next corner, studying her, but Jane was never able to tell who or why.

After coming back to Boston for a special case, Jane was determined to finally tell Maura how she really felt about her. How she had felt about her for years. At this point, she couldn't deny anymore that she was in love with her best friend.

It was risky and Jane knew it. There was a possible chance that Maura didn't feel the same. There was a chance that Jane's confession would be the reason why their friendship would end.

But it was a risk Jane had to take. When she first started working for the FBI, she thought that getting away from Maura would help her getting over the feelings for her best friends. However, the completely opposite happened. After her wonderful vacation with the ME, Jane couldn't lock up her feelings anymore, the urge to kiss her and to just simply hold Maura whenever she was near her was unbearable.

She was in love with her. Completely and utterly in love.

Before Jane and Maura had parted, only three weeks ago, the ME had leaned into Jane just shortly before she was taking her flight to Boston, her hair was tickling Jane's nose and her words had sent goosebumps through Jane's body and a strange feeling was settling into her stomach. Hope.

"I love you, Jane. Please don't be a stranger."

But before Jane had had the chance to reply, Maura was already on her way towards the plane and Jane could have sworn she saw tears trying to make their way out of Maura's eyes.

And now, three weeks later, Jane was standing before Maura's house, anxious and taking deep breathes, slowly inhaling in and out. She instinctively rubbed her hands together, her fingers were stroking over her scars, a reminder that she was still alive. A reminder that she had to take this chance. Her chance of happiness. Maybe.

With one last breathe, Jane put her hand on the door and knocked, three times before she took a step back and waited. It were only seconds but to Jane, it felt like hours before the door swung open and Maura was standing in front of her, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hi." Jane immediately wanted to slap herself, because who says 'Hi' to someone she hadn't seen in weeks? Jane had had a plane, she had prepared a huge speech for Maura, she wanted to tell her how much Maura really meant to her and that her feelings for her went way deeper than just friendship. She had written several pieces of paper with the same speech over and over again, trying to find the perfect beginning and ending. And now she was standing at Maura's door and all she could bring out was a simple 'Hi'.

Yup, Jane would probably scream into a pillow later that night.

"I, uh, I hope it's okay I came unannounced. I really don't wanna inter-" But before Jane could finish her sentence, Maura had her arms swung around Jane, embracing her into a hug. And in that moment, Jane felt like she was finally home again. In Maura's arms, exactly where she always was supposed to be.

"I missed you, you idiot." Maura whispered into Jane's shoulder and Jane could feel her blazer getting wet and she immediately tightened her grip around Maura. "Three weeks, Jane." Her voice was faint and Jane closed her eyes for a few seconds to inhale Maura's sweet scent.

"I'm sorry." Jane rasped out and Maura shook her head. "Don't apologize. I'm sure you had your reason." Jane nodded and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breathe before she continued. "There was and…" She bit her lip and sighed. "Can we talk?" Jane's voice was hopeful and Maura gave her a small smile.

"Sure." She said and gestured Jane to come in.

When Jane stepped inside, nothing had changed. Everything was in the same place as she last saw it and she felt a familiar feeling settling into her stomach. She was pretty sure this was what she was supposed to feel like when she thought about being home. Maura told Jane to sit down, while she fetched Jane a beer from her fridge and a glass of wine for herself.

After she sat down next to Jane, she turned her towards her, waiting patiently for Jane to say something. Meanwhile, Jane was nervously playing with her hands and slightly rubbed her hands over her scars. She was beyond nervous and she was hoping and praying she wouldn't screw this up. She couldn't screw this up. Maura was too important for her.

"Are they hurting again?" Maura asked softly and Jane met Maura's eyes and she gulped.

"Yeah. But just a bit." Jane didn't thought it was possible for her voice to get any deeper, but somehow it did and shook her head, trying to focus on what was important. Maura. For a brief second, she shut her eyes close, took a deep breathe and then looked directly at Maura.

 _Now or never_ , she thought.

"There was a reason why I went away, Maur," Jane began and Maura remained silent and Jane was thankful for that. She needed to get this off her chest as fast as she could, while trying to not screw this up.

"I have something that is...bothering me." God she was such an idiot. Why couldn't she be straight with Maura? Tell her exactly what she felt. No nervous rambling and no excuses.

"What is bothering you, Jane?" Maura's soft voice had a calming effect on Jane and when she put a hand on Jane's knee she immediately relaxed and a small smile lingered over her face. How she had missed that.

"Well it's not exactly bothering me." Jane stuttered out, put her hands over face and let out a low grown. _Get to the fucking point, Rizzoli._

"Jane, I know that we had some difficulties in communicating with each other these past few week, but I need you to know that you can tell me anything. You are still my best friend." A small smile crept on Jane's face. But within seconds, her smile was gone and replaced by a frown. "And that is exactly the problem."

When Jane looked up, Maura's face broke her heart. Gone was the soft and calm sight, replaced with trembling lips and sadness written all over her face. Jane could see tears starting to form in Maura's eyes and Jane mentally slapped herself for using such a poor word choice. "No, no Maura, this is not what I meant!" She took Maura's hands in hers and squeezed them slightly. Letting out a shaking breath, she tried again. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I want to be more than just friends." Jane bit her lip. Maura wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Jane, what do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Jane stopped talking and was silent for a few seconds. Her eyes were closed and her brain was working hard in finding the right words. _Come on Rizzoli. You chase goddamn psychopaths on a daily basis. You are working for the freaking FBI. You can do this._

"Jane?" Maura's voice brought Jane back. She had made a decision. Taking another deep breath, she braced herself for what she was about to do. It was a bold one. One that Jane would never do under normal circumstances. But this was special, very special. Because it was Maura. And Jane couldn't find the right words. Truth be told, she wasn't very good with words. Comparing herself with Maura, she would say that her vocabulary was utterly bad.

So no, words couldn't solve this problem. But Jane had found another solution.

Without a warning, Jane took Maura's cheek in her hands, leaned forward and gave the ME a light kiss on her lips. Kissing Maura was exactly like Jane had always imagined it. And god, did she had imagined it. Over the past few weeks, she thought very hard about what it would be like if she kissed Maura. But this moment, when her lips met Maura's, didn't compare to all the scenarios she had imagined. Maura's lips were soft and she tasted like strawberries and wine. The kiss merely lasted for a few seconds, but Jane had tried to give everything she felt in the kiss. Maybe Maura would understand now what she had meant.

When their parted, Maura's eyes were still closed and Jane was biting her lip, now for a completely other reason. Yes, she was still nervous. But she could still taste Maura on her lips and god, even this small kiss was already addicting.

Kissing Maura Isles was addicting and Jane didn't know if she was able to never not do it again.

Maura had finally opened her eyes, she was out of breath and her lips were slightly parted. Jane waited. Hoped that she hadn't scared her best friend. _Ex-best friend probably_. After seconds had past, Jane decided that she had made a mistake and looked down to ground. She could feel herself tearing up and she bit on her tongue until she tasted blood.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her cheek, guiding her head up and she was met with Maura smiling.

"I had no idea you felt the same way I do." Their lips met again and Jane needed a few seconds to process what Maura had just said. _Maura likes me. Maura likes me as much as I like. Maura is kissing me_. She put her own hands on Maura's cheek and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Maura." Love was something Jane thought she would never find. But then Maura came into her life. She always knew there was something different about her. Years ago, she should already have realized that just sitting with Maura on the couch, talking and enjoying each others company gave her more feelings and more excitement than kissing any man she had dated. Or had sex with.

"You do?" Maura's voice was small and she was crying, but the smile on her face told her that Jane shouldn't be concerned. It was a happy smile. "For a while." Jane smiled, she felt warm and happy. Holding Maura in her arms and finally being able to say those three little words.

"I love you too, Jane."

* * *

They had talked. A lot. And kissed. There was a lot of kissing. And Jane knew she would never be happier than lying next to Maura in her enormous bed, cuddling with her and hearing those three little words over and over again.

It was morning now and Jane and Maura were still lying in bed, enjoying each others company. Both knew there was still a lot left to talk about, but right now, neither of them cared. Jane had one arm around Maura, who was snuggled into her chest, drawing circles on Jane's skin with her left index finger. Yup, Jane could easily get used to this.

"I was always so afraid of making the first step. Your friendship is the most thing in my life and I couldn't risk losing you." Maura broke the comfortable silence between them and Jane looked down at the ME, a smile on her face. It appeared that this was her normal state now. Always smiling.

"I know, Maura. I felt the same. But after a lot of thinking and debating whether I should tell you or not, I decided I needed to. Because a small voice inside me told me that there was a small chance that you would feel the same. And god Maura, I almost went crazy because of that." Jane's lips found Maura's forehead and she could feel one arm sneaking around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm so glad you did. God, I have loved you for years, Jane. And you know me, I'm never the one to assume someone's sexualitiy," Jane let out a low chuckle, "But I always presumed that you are straight." A quick kiss on Jane's lips left her breathless for a few seconds. "I don't even know if I'm a lesbian or if I'm bisexual. All I know is that I love you." _God, you sounds so cheesy Rizzoli. What the hell happened to you?_ When she felt Maura's lips on her again, she had her answer.

"Labels were never important to me. But if you would like to know, I always had considered myself bisexual." Another smile crept over Maura's face. "Well, it seems that I'm Maurasexual." Jane winked and Maura let out a loud snort, followed by a heartwarming laugh.

Silence fell over them. It was comfortable, it was them. Whether they were watching a movie or a documentary together, or if Jane watched a baseball game and Maura was reading on her science journals, silence was always with them. Maura stroke with her right hand over Jane's cheek and pulled her into another kiss. "I love you." She whispered between kissing and Jane felt like she was in heaven. "I love you, too." She mumbled back, smiling.

"God, you turned me into a goddamn sap."

"Jane, let's face it. You were always a sap." Jane gasped, pretending to look hurt and Maura giggled. "Maura," Jane started and her voice made Maura laugh harder, "Did you just mock me?" A perfectly raised eyebrow was met with a lip bite. "Maybe." Maura mumbled and she put another kiss on Jane's lips.

"I don't want to ever leave this bed. Period." Jane could feel Maura shaking her head and chuckling lowly. "At some point, we have to get up Jane." Another kiss. On her lips, on her shoulders and Jane wondered how she lived before she knew what Maura's lips felt like.

"Maura," Jane begun and she waited until those two beautiful eyes were looking at her's, "It's probably silly and way too fast, because we just discovered that we like each, well, like like each other and I was wondering," Jane mumbled until she felt Maura touching her cheek. She took one deep breath before she continued. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Her voice was faint and she felt like her heart stopped beating until she would hear an answer. When Maura beamed at her, Jane knew.

"Of course, Jane."

"Awesome." Jane laughed and Maura giggled.

"Besides, people have asked us for years if we were a couple." Maura pointed out and Jane let out a snort. Maura had got a point. Even her mother had assumed at some point if Maura and Jane were dating. And when Jane remembered back to the day her mother had asked her and how disappointed she looked when Jane told her no, she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Maura raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. Nevertheless, she was smiling as well. "I just remembered when Ma ask me if we were dating. She looked so sad when I said no." Angela would definitely not have a problem with Maura and her dating. But then, Jane wouldn't get around the grandbaby question anymore and she let out a loud groan.

"God, my mother will probably not shut up about grandbabies now." Maura giggled into Jane's shoulder and Jane just groaned. However, a constant smile never left her face. She couldn't remember when she was that happy.

A loud noise, the doorbell ringing, broke they little bubble. "Well, that must be my package I have ordered yesterday. Unusually fast." Maura wondered to herself and was about to get up when Jane stopped her. "Let me." Jane got up and gestured Maura to stay in bed.

"My my, Jane." Maura teased her and Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it, sweetheart." Her sarcastic reply made Maura laugh again and Jane knew she would never get tired of hearing Maura laugh. Hearing her _girlfriend_ laugh. A cheesy smile formed on her lips when she left the bedroom to get to the door.

When she opened the door, she was ready to greet the postman, but she was met with nothing. No one was standing outside the door. She felt confused. Taking a step outside the door, she looked around to see if anyone was still nearby, but the streets were empty. With a quick glance at her watch, she suddenly realised that this couldn't have possibly been the mailman. It was barely 8 am.

Somehow, Jane's eyes found the ground. A small note was on the ground and Jane picked it up.

Her guts were always telling her if something was about to go wrong, they never had disappointed her. And once again, her guts were right. Before she came to Maura, she knew that there was just something wrong, she couldn't quite say what exactly. It was not coming to Maura, no. Finally confessing her feelings was the hardest yet the bravest thing Jane had ever done in her life. And she was proud of herself. After all, it had paid off.

She opened the note and her hands began to shake. A cold shiver was running down her spine. It couldn't be. No, this must be a cruel joke. There was no possible explanation for this. Jane couldn't find one.

 _I missed you, Janie._

 _After all this time, you still smell like lavender and fear. I prayed you would._

 _Let's begin. There is a lot to catch up._

 _C.H._

Charles Hoyt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for all the Favs and Follows. And a special thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They motivated me to update today!**

 **As always, enjoy and please let me know what you think. xx**

Maura was on cloud nine. Never in her dreams would she have imagined that Jane was in love with her. That Jane wanted to be more than just best friends. But here she was, lying in her bed, the scent of Jane still in the room. The smile that was on her face since Jane had confessed her feelings for her, hadn't left her lips and Maura was sure that she would never be able to stop smiling. At least not when Jane was around. She felt safe with her, happy and a warm feeling spread in her stomach whenever the brunette was around.

She ignored the scientist in her that this warm feeling was a perfectly normal reaction if one was happy.

Stretching her arms above her head, Maura let out a loud sigh, her head turning towards the door, waiting for Jane to return. It had already been several minutes and most of the time, Maura was patient. However, she was very sure that she wouldn't be able to stay away from Jane longer than a few minutes. They had a lot to catch up. And no, Maura was certainly not talking about any sexual intercourse. She was talking about cuddling and holding Jane and letting Jane hold her. Maura had discovered last night than Jane was a very needy cuddler.

And she absolutely loved it.

Normally, Jane was not the one to initiate any body contact. Well, Jane did cuddle with Maura from time to time, but now that they were clear with each other, feelings confessed, cuddling with each other had a complete new meaning. It was addicting, if Maura was honest.

Looking up to the clock besides her bed, she frowned and wrinkled her eyebrows together. It has been at least ten minutes since Jane had left her bedroom. Correction: Their bedroom now. Confused, Maura got up and made her way downstairs, towards the door. Her confusion didn't go away when she saw Jane standing before a wide open door, holding something in her hand.

"Jane?"

No reaction. So Maura tried again. "Jane, is everything alright?" Still no answer.

Maura walked over to Jane, trying not to make any sudden or loud noises because she didn't wanted to startle her. She gently put her hand on Jane's shoulder and the brunette flinched at the contact. Jane turned her head towards Maura and Maura's heart sunk when she saw the lost frightened expression on Jane's face. Something was definitely wrong.

"Talk to me please." She whispered and finally, Jane looked into her eyes. "Maura." Jane mumbled, unable to bring out more. She hold out her hand, a note lying in it. Maura took it and opened the note. In that moment, Maura swore her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe for a few seconds. It felt like the whole air in her lungs had been pressed out of her.

Charles Hoyt. It can't be. No. There was no way. Jane had killed him, Maura was with her when it happened. She had saw him afterwards, she had checked herself if she was really dead. She had to make sure that he was gone. She had to make sure that he couldn't hurt Jane anymore. Maura still wasn't sure when she had fallen for Jane, but a little voice told her that it had been right after Hoyt had been defeated.

But apparently, he was somehow still alive. Her brain tried to come up with any possible solutions, but nothing that came into her mind would make sense. No, he could not be alive.

"It's not possible, Jane. You were there, same as I. He is dead." Her voice was barely a whisper. Maur swung her arms around Jane's shoulders and embraced her into a hug. Shortly after that, Jane let out a shaky breath and tighten her grip around Maura, pulling her closer. "I know." Jane mumbled into Maura's shoulder and kissed her shoulder gently. "I know." She repeated it a few more times, not letting go off Maura and Maura hold her, not daring to let go of her. She would be there for her. Whatever this was - whatever was happening right now - Maura would do anything in her power to help Jane.

After all, Jane meant to her more than Maura could capture in words.

She had no idea how long they had stood there, door wide open, arms swung around each other, not moving a single muscle. Too afraid of what would happen if they let go of each other. But Maura knew that they had to call the police. They had to call Jane's old work place, her friends and family and the thought of facing them in their current situation, somehow being a couple, Maura still had to check in on that with Jane, scared and excited her at the same time. There was always the possibility that someone did not approve of, well whatever they had. Deep down, she knew that Jane felt the same. Scared of what would happen if they tell their family about.

Ten minutes after they had parted, Maura had called the BPD and within a few minutes, Frankie, Korsak and Nina walked through her door, right towards the couch where Jane and her had settled down. Maura was holding Jane's hand. She noticed Nina's wrinkled eyebrows shortly after she saw that they were holding hands. However, Maura could made out a small smile.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Frankie raised his voice and Jane and Maura looked up to him.

"I'm sorry for not going into any details Frankie, but this was urgent." Maura answered quickly. Before she continued, she got up from the couch, but she didn't let go of Jane's hand. She didn't miss the faint smile on Jane's lips.

"Charles Hoyt." Maura knew that she should give more details, but instead of doing that, she handed Frankie the note Jane had found on the doorsteps.

An unsettling silence fell over the group. "Who is Charles Hoyt?" Nina asked. Frankie's and Korsak's sight met Jane, who was still sitting on the couch. She had one hand on her head, the other was holding Maura's hand tight. "Charles Hoyt was the one who gave me this." She held out both of her hands. Her scars were faint, but one could still see them.

"Oh, Frankie had told me about that case." Nina said and Jane gave Frankie a dirty look, who hold up both of his hand. "Sorry, Janie."

Jane shook her head. "We need to find out who sent me this note. Nina, can you check if there are any fingerprints on this note? The labour still should have mine and Maura's, since we both had the note in our hands. The chance is slim that we find any prints, but we gotta try." Nina nodded at her. "I'm getting this immediately to Kent." With that, she turned around and left through the door.

Korsak, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us you are here, Jane?" His voice sounded a bit hurt and Jane bit her lip, guilt settling in her stomach. Maura noticed Jane's behaviour of course. She knew that when Jane was biting her lip and avoiding any eye contact, that something was bothering her. And she knew that Jane felt utterly guilty for not telling Korsak and Frankie that she would be in Boston. Angela didn't know as well that Jane was in Boston. And now that someone, who pretended to be Charles Hoyt, was after Jane. This was going to be an uncomfortable conversation.

But now, Jane had other things on her mind. Maura looked at Korsak, her voice frigid.

"Jane surely has other things on her mind now, detective. Don't you think?" Titling her head, the expression on her face didn't leave any room for any arguments. Korsak looked down, not daring to make any eye contact with Maura nor Jane.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Frankie asked and Jane looked at her brother with confused eyes, which quickly transformed into anger. Maura sensed it immediately. Gently, she put her hands onto Jane's shoulder and squeezed it. She could feel Jane relaxing.

"Do you think I would just sit here and do nothing if I knew who did this?" The sarcasm in Jane's voice was strong and Frankie gave her sister a look.

"You two should come to the office. For the statement. And in the meantime, Jane can tell us why she didn't tell us that she is in Boston." Korsak suggested and Maura was about to reply, her lips already parted. She closed her mouth when she felt Jane's hand on her cheek. "It's okay." Once again, Maura was completely taken back by the glimmering in Jane's eyes. God, she loved her eyes. Those eyes usually were hard and stoic, not daring to show too much emotions. But when Maura was alone with Jane, the brunette's eyes were soft and kind. Or when something had occurred that had upset Maura. Jane's eyes were soothing. It calmed her.

"Can we have a minute before we go? I need to talk to Maura for a second." Korsak nodded and gestured Frankie to take another look outside the door. Perhaps they would find a lead. A trace that would give away anything about the perpetrator.

Jane took Maura's hand and lead her upstairs to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them and let herself fall backwards onto the bed. Maura chuckled softly and sat down next to her. A loose strand of hair had fallen into Jane's face, Maura carefully tuck it behind Jane's ear and left a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Maur, I'm scared."

Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder and snuggled into her. "I know you are. I'm too. But we are going to get through this, together. Do you hear me?" Maura put her hands on Jane's cheeks and turned her head to her. She put a soft kiss on Jane's lips, her forehead meeting Jane's.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?" Jane took Maura's head between her hands and with her thumb she stroke over Maura's cheek. Her eyes were searching for Maura's. Despite being scared and furious with this whole situation, she remained calm. She had to. For Maura.

"I know that you ask me to be your girlfriend, but I wanted to make sure that we are a couple." Maura nervously played with the collar of her pajama, her cheeks turning reddish and her eyes looking anywhere but Jane.

A low chuckle made her look up. "Silly. Of course we are, Maur. I meant it, you know. I want to be with you. And I want to tell Ma and Frankie and the rest of the gang." Jane leaned into another kiss and she could feel Maura smiling. "Of course, only if you are okay with it." She added quickly, mumbling while still kissing Maura. The ME giggled and nodded. "I want to. I really do."

They stayed in this position for a few more minutes, snuggled into each other, preparing themselves for what was about to come. However, they didn't prepare for a very angry Angela storming into the room.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!"

Jane buried her head into Maura's shoulder, shuddering and Maura had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "We are in so much trouble." Looking up from her position, she opened one eye and peered at Maura, who had a mischievous smile on her lips and eyebrow raised.

"Correction, you are in trouble, _honey_." With a quick kiss, she left Jane alone to deal with her mother. She may love Jane, but she knew better than trying to talk to a furious Angela.

"Uhu Maura, you are staying as well. You are not getting away." Angela's voice made her stop and she turned around, her mouth and eyes wide open. Looking at Jane for help, she let out a gasp when she saw the smirk on her girlfriends face.

"Yeah, _honey_ , you are staying"

 **Enjoy the fluff while you can, it's going to get a bit more angsty in the next chapters. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As always, thank you so much for all the reviews and follows. I'm glad people are enjoying this fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you guys think. xx**

"Ma, please." Jane let out a loud groan. "I don't have the nerve for this right now."

"And I can't believe you didn't let me know that you were in Boston!" The tone in her voice made Jane wince. Oh boy, she was truly in trouble. In her defense, she had other things on her mind right now. Charles Hoyt, or at least someone who was pretending to be Charles Hoyt, was after her. Knowing that she was not alone in this, that Maura was with her and that she was _with_ Maura, eased her mind a bit.

"And I can't believe you didn't tell me that she was here." Angela peered at Maura and the ME hold up her hands in defense.

"Angela-" Maura begun but Jane stopped her. "Ma, it's not Maura's fault. And it's not mine either." She winced at her word choice, knowing that she had made the whole situation worse. "Excuse me?" The hands on her hips told Jane that she had screwed up. Fantastic.

"Ma, this is all really new," Jane gestured between herself and Maura, but Angela just quirked up an eyebrow and Jane hurried herself up to continue, "And I really wanted to tell you tonight, but then this note appeared and I kinda hate other things on my mind." _Good save, Rizzoli._

"I'm not angry you didn't tell me about you and Maura, Janie. We all knew it would happen anyway. I'm angry you didn't messaged me you were here and that some crazy person is after you again." Angela throw her hands up into the air and shook her head. Jane could feel her eyes widen. Did she had heard that right? Did her mother just tell her that she already _knew_ she and Maura were dating? For a long moment, Jane couldn't say anything. Her eyes found Maura's, who looked as shocked and as confused as her.

"Wait a second," She hold up both of her hands, "Did you really just tell me that you already knew that I and Maura are dating?" Jane had her eyebrows raised in the air, Angela just shrugged with her shoulders. "Janie, please. You two have been playing this game for such a long time. It was just a matter of time."

With open mouth and a shocked expression all written over Jane's face, she turned her head to Maura, who is wearing a similar expression. They definitely didn't expected that. For a few seconds, no one says anything. Angela still had her arms crossed before her chest and Maura and Jane were still staring at each other, trying to process this. And after a long silence of many different emotions whirling in the room, Maura spoke up.

"Well, I do understand how people could think that we were together, Jane." Jane just groaned before Maura continues. "The way we had behaved around each other could have indicated that we were a couple." She shrugged with her shoulders and leaned down to Jane to leave a kiss on her forehead. Jane immediately leaned into the other woman. She would definitely never get tired of this. And she had to admit, that it does have it's perks that her mother knew about her and Maura. No hiding.

"I'm sorry Ma that I didn't tell you I was here. But I really had to talk to Maura. I promise you I would have told you."

"When? Two Weeks, three weeks?"

Jane smiled, uneasy. _Oh boy._ "A month?" She offers quietly and Angela titled her head, her eyes burning holes into Jane's body. "Look Ma, how about we go out tonight with everyone alright? Meet with the gang and announce, why I'm back." Jane gave Maura a quick kiss on her cheek and Angela's face softens. She squinted her eyes together and pointed with her finger towards Jane. "Alright, seven pm, at The Dirty Robber. Don't be late." Before Angela left, she turned around quickly, a smile spread over her face. "I'm happy for you two."

With a loud thud, she closed the door and Jane and Maura were left alone.

"I don't know what is worse, Charles Hoyt being back and trying to hurt me again or my mother knowing about us and probably already shopping for baby clothes." She let herself fall back on the bed again and Maura hit her on her shoulder.

"Jane! Don't joke about this please."

Jane grabbed the ME by her shoulders and dragged her down next to her on the bed. Pulling Maura closer to her, she left a soft kiss on her cheeks, then on her nose and finally on her mouth. "I'm sorry." Jane mumbled and Maura smiled. "It's okay. I know you like to hide behind your sarcasm, but Jane," Maura strokes carefully with her thumbs over Jane's cheek, "We are going to get through this together. I love you."

"I love you, too." A warm and happy feeling spread through Jane, despite knowing what was about to come, Jane felt never happier. All thanks to Maura.

"Come on, we need to go to the station. Maybe you get your job back." Maura winked at Jane and hold out her hand.

Jane took it, a smile never leaving her face.

* * *

To no one's surprise, the BPD had temporary offered Jane her old job. Since Jane was still officially working for the FBI, she wasn't able to work full time. Maura and her still hadn't talked about what would happen with her old job, but she mentally made a note to bring the topic up when she was alone with her girlfriend. But Jane knew that she would stay here in Boston, with Maura. And with her family. Sure, teaching for the FBI was a wonderful experience, but if Jane was honest with herself, after a week of teaching, it got boring.

She had no idea what she would do after this case was closed, but she was sure that she would go anywhere Maura would wanted to go.

The clock had just turned 6 pm when she and Maura left the BDP. They had a good hour left before their were meant to meet everyone at the Dirty Robber, so Maura decided they should go grocery shopping, since Jane was going to stay with her.

The drive to the supermarket was mostly in silence, both of them were tired, physically and emotionally. One of Jane's hands was holding the wheel, the other one was holding Maura's hand tightly, rubbing the palm of Maura's hand. Suddenly, Maura spoke up, her voice unsteady and Jane could sense that the ME was nervous.

"Jane," Maura begun and Jane looked briefly to her and nodded, gesturing to continue, "I know we just established our status as a couple, but I was wondering, if you, perhaps, would like to move in with me?" The ME spoke rather quickly and Jane let out a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Maur, of course I would like to move in with you. I love you, remember?" Maura squeezed Jane's hand in return, beaming at her. "I just know from your previous relationships that you are mostly not comfortable with taking," Maura paused, " _the next step_."

Jane let out another chuckle and the ME huffed in response and crossed her arms before her chest. "Maur, I literally flew to you, at night, because I couldn't stop thinking about you. About us." Another hand squeeze. "This is not like the other relationships I had. I never loved any of them. Not Dean, not Casey." Jane turned her head around to Maura. "But I always loved you. Always will." A goofy smile spread over Maura's face.

"So, I take this as a yes?" Maura teased and Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you dummy."

Jane shook her head again and let out a loud groan. "You have literally turned me into a sap, Maura."

Echoes of laughter filled the car.

* * *

Jane rushed through the doors of the Dirty Robber, taking a quick look at her watch and sighed when she saw that they were already two minutes late. She took a look behind her and was surprised when she noticed that Maura was in no rush. "What the hell Maura, we are already too late. And you are not upset?"

Maura chuckled and leaned into Jane and whispered. "It's not my fault we are too late." With a quick wink, she walked past Jane and towards the table where Frankie and Nina, Korsak and Kiki and Angela were already waiting for them. Jane just gaped at her girlfriend, unable to move for a few seconds.

"Janie!" Angela shouted through the whole bar and Jane suppressed a groan. Not even a minute in, and her mother had already managed to embarrass her. "I'm coming." She mumbled and let herself down next to Maura.

Not even a few seconds later, Angela grinned at her. "Janie has something tell you!" She clapped her hands together and Jane whined. "Ma, please." Jane looked at Maura for help, but her girlfriend just smiled at her. "Really, Maura?" Raised eyebrows and eyes squinted at her girlfriend, Jane silently prayed that Maura would help her out of her misery.

"What's up Janie?" Frankie nudged his sister and immediately was met with a hit on his shoulder. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. But before she could speak up, Maura raised her voice.

"Jane and I are dating."

A round of "Aw!" and "Finally!" was thrown into the round and once again, Jane was speechless. Out of all the scenarios she had imagined, this situation was not one of them. "Hold on a second," Jane raised her hand up into the air, slightly confused and shocked. "That's it? That's all? No other comments here? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you guys are so supportive, but I really thought that would go different." Jane wrinkled her eyebrows together and stares at the table for a few seconds before she snaps out of her thoughts.

Yes, she was definitely confused but god, she is also extremely happy. Knowing that her friends, her family would support no matter what, gave Jane closure. Suddenly, she felt lips on her cheek and smiled when she saw Maura kissing her from the corner of her eyes.

She also definitely saw that Frankie was handing Korsak twenty dollars. Banging her fists on her table, she leaned forward to look at Korsak and Frankie, who both looked slightly frightened.

"What did you bet about?" Her voice was calm but the two men knew what this voice ment. They were in trouble.

"Uh, you know, nothing important, Jane." Korsak tried but failed utterly and Frankie gave his sister an uneasy smile. "Not important Janie."

One eyebrow raised and eyes not leaving the men's sight, both of them gulped.

"Alright, alright, we betted on who would tell us that you two are dating." Korsak said quickly and Jane shook her head. "You guys are unbelievable." But suddenly, Korsak fetched something from the table and Jane felt a pang of sadness when she saw Frost's action figure standing on the table. Korsak took the money and laid it down next to the figure.

"He was actually the one who said it would be Maura." Korsak saluted in the air and Jane felt tears forming in her eyes. Immediately, Maura swung her arm around the brunette and snuggled her head into Jane's shoulder. "Even he knew." Maura whispered and Jane nodded, grabbing Maura's hand and hold onto it tightly.

* * *

Hours later, the group left the bar, slightly intoxicated, but still able to drive. Before everyone would part their ways, their hugged each other. "We are going to get him, Janie." Korsak promised and Jane nodded. "I know we will. I just can't let anything happen to Maura." Korsak smiled and nodded in return. "We won't let that happen. _You_ won't let that happen."

She gave Korsak in return a small smile. He was right. She would never let anything happy to Maura. Nothing had changed, now that Maura and her were a couple. Jane would always feel the need to protect _her_ Maura. She would do anything in her power to make sure that she was find.

However, things never turn out the way their were supposed to.

Before they made their way towards Maura's car, Jane sensed something. She stopped walking and looked around, all of her senses on alarm. Korsak and Frankie immediately knew what that meant and drew their guns. Searching eyes were looking over the whole area. But nothing could be seen.

"Jane?" Maura's concerned voice echoed through Jane's ears, followed by a gunshot. Maura fell down to the ground and blood was splashing into Jane's face. Maura's blood.

"Maura!"

 **A short note: No character will die. But it will get angsyt and darker now. However, I love to write fluff, so you should expect more fluffy rizzles in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating last week. I currently have to make some adult decision and decide where I want to study this September. I'll try to upload weekly again!**

 **Also, thank you so much for over 30 reviews! I know for some people this doesn't seem much, but the reviews from all you guys mean honestly the world to me. Thank you to everyone who left a comment.**

 **As always, enjoy and please let me know what you think. xx**

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, feeling dizzy and disorientated. For a brief moment, Maura has no idea where she is. She tried to sit up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. A voice echoed through her ears and she knew immediately who is beside her. Jane. The light still hurts in her eyes, but she can finally open them, a small smile immediately formed on her lips when she saw Jane beside her.

"Hey, slow down alright?" Jane's voice is full of worry and Maura felt something warm spreading through her body. She would never get tired of Jane's protectiveness. Stroking back a hair string out of her face, she reached out for Jane, but she had to stop immediately when she felt pain in her upper shoulder. She hissed slightly and bit her underlip to stop herself from yelping out loud.

"Maura, honey be careful. You just got a bullet removed from your shoulder." _Oh, that would explain everything._ Jane sat down next to Maura on her bed and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"I was so worried, Maur."

"I'm okay, Jane." Maura reassured her girlfriend and squeezed Jane's hand, showing her that she was fine.

"We are going to get this bastard, I'll promise you that." Jane's voice was rough and deeper than usual and when Maura took another good luck at the woman beside her, she could make out deep, dark circles under her eyes. She probably hadn't slept at all.

"Jane, did you sleep?"

"No, of course not. I was way too worried." She shook her head and rubbed her thumb and index finger over her forehead, probably trying to ease off a headache. Maura grimaced and opened her arms, being careful with her injured shoulder. "Come here." Jane immediately let herself fall into Maura's arms, snuggling herself into the ME.

Maura suppressed a groan, the pain in her shoulder was getting worse. She tried to hide it her best, so Jane wouldn't notice anything. The detective was already worried enough, especially after the Hoyt imitation just shot her. Hoyt's presence has left a deep mark inside Jane, but with time, Maura had noticed that Jane's nightmares were almost completely gone. But she was afraid that they would return. Jane didn't deserve this. None of what was happening to her. To them.

A lot of things were currently running through Maura's mind. One, a part of her was extremely happy that she was finally together with the brunette. For years, Maura had pinned after Jane, but always to afraid to say anything. Her friendship with Jane had been too precious for her. But they were together now. As a couple. A dream had become true, which occurred rarely. And two, Maura's mind was working none stop, trying to figure out who could be behind the attack. Behind the note. Surely, they had to be some evidence they had overseen. They just had to look harder.

"You okay?" Jane's voice brought her back and she smiled at the brunette lying beside her. "Yeah, just thinking." Jane nodded and left a kiss on Maura's cheek.

"You still in pain?"

"Just a bit, nothing I can't handle." That didn't convinced Jane. "Really, I'm fine. You don't need to worry." A reassuring kiss was left on Jane kiss. Jane still didn't looked happier.

"You were literally shot, Maur."

"But I'm fine."

"Maur." Jane started.

"Jane, please." Jane sighed. "Alright, alright." She hold up her hands in and showing that Maura had won. "But if anything is wrong, please tell me. Promise me that." In response, Maura just kissed Jane again.

"I promise." The smile on Jane's lips was thin and barely there but Maura was more than grateful to see the brunette even just smiling a little bit. Sure, she was in pain and her shoulder ached but Jane had to be emotionally exhausted.

Once again, she was targeted by a psychopath and there was barely anything Maura could do to help her. God, she hated feeling helpless. She was a scientist and she was supposed to have an answer to almost everything.

"Jane, I'm so sorry this happened."

"Maur," Jane's voice cracked slightly and Maura could make out tears in the corner of her eyes, "None of this is your fault. It's my fault. I'm the reason you got shot and I'm the reason you will get hurt again."

"Jane," Her arms found Jane and pressed her against her chest, pulling her closer. "None of this is your fault either. You never ask for this." When Jane looked away, trying to avoid any eye contact, Maura turned Jane's head towards her, forcing the other woman to pay attention to Maura. Jane needed to hear this. The ME was aware that Jane blamed herself for everything that happened. Jane always did that, drawing the blame to her, making herself believe that she was responsible.

"Please," Maura gently kissed Jane's lips, she could feel tears running down her cheeks and just the mere thought of Jane still blaming herself left Maura heartbroken. But it was _so_ Jane. No matter what happened, the brunette was always the first one to take the blame. Maura knew that Jane was still blaming herself for what happened with Hoyt.

"You are thinking about Hoyt." It was a statement, rather than a question and Maura nodded absently.

It's been awhile since Maura had thought about Hoyt. It was always odd to her that he had chosen Jane as his obsession. But what had started with Jane, continued with Maura and Jane together, as a couple. She always wondered if Hoyt had always known that there was more between Jane and herself. If he had seen something neither Maura or Jane could've seen coming.

And yet, here there were. Maura was holding Jane in her arms, their foreheads were put together and in those moments, Maura knew that Jane was the one for her. Nowhere else would she feel to safe, comfortable and loved. Jane gave her all of that.

"I am. And I know you do too." In response, Jane just nodded and Maura studied her for a few seconds. Jane looked tired.

Slowly, she could feel her eyelids getting heavier, the events from the day and the shooting was all coming down to her. Sleep was overcoming her and she was hoping that the pain would be more bearable when she woke up.

The last thing Maura noticed was that Jane carefully left the bed, put the hospital blanket over her and left a soft kiss in her hair.

"Sleep tight, Maur. I will be there when you wake up."

Jane took one last look at her sleeping girlfriend and closer her eyes. She drew a deep breathe and focused all her energy she had left on what happened. Maura got shot. By someone who claimed to be Hoyt. The universe must hate her.

When she was sure that Maura was asleep, Jane let herself down to the chair next to Maura's bed and closed her eyes again. Maura had been right. She needed sleep. If she wants to catch this bastard, she needs all the strength she had in her. And right now, Jane was barely able to keep her eyes open. Her mind was occupied with other thoughts but in order to protect Maura from this insane person, Jane would do anything. So she forced herself to sleep.

With the steady rhythmus of Maura's breathing, Jane fell asleep, Hoyts smiling face haunting her dreams.

* * *

Darkness was falling over the little house. The light of the moon was the only source of light coming through the windows. The heavy weight of silence was calming.

He was angry with himself. His aim had been off and his plan had failed. And he had just begun. Sure, shooting Maura Isles was on his list and after all, he did hit her, but he was only able to leave a bullet in the ME's shoulder. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. _Focus_. Loosing control with himself was the worst thing that could happen now.

He just had to stick to the plan and everything else would fall into place.

Sitting down at his wooden table in his little home, he looked around for a second and enjoyed the darkness surrounding him. It calmed him, helped him clear his mind and to concentrate on what was important.

Getting revenge for his father.

In order to bring down Jane Rizzoli, he had to focus on the one person the detective couldn't live without. Maura Isles.

Shooting her was the only the first phase in his plan. All the notes he would send to Jane were already all written down and his next big step was already in progress.

A smile crept on his face. All that thrill that was going to came made him excited and motivated him to proceed with his plan.

He was going to destroy Jane Rizzoli and revenge his father.

No matter what it would take him.

His fingers wandered over his keyboard, his eye peered into his computer screen and took a look at his list. God, he was utterly proud of himself. His plan may have some flaws, but ultimately, the results would be outstanding and he was sure that somewhere, his father would be proud of him. Torturing the one person that was responsible of killing his only family left him with pleasure.

He took out a photo he shot early from the ME and let his hands wander over Maura's face. Somehow, something about the medical examiner fascinated him. As he developed his plan, his main goal was to get revenge for his father, but the more he had studied Jane Rizzoli, the more aware he became of Maura Isles.

Somehow, he was drawn to her. She had a power over him he couldn't quite explain.

Maura Isles had captivated him in ways even he couldn't explain yet. He knew deep down he could never love another person. He wasn't build that way. But something had sparked inside him when he discovered Maura Isles.

He took another look at his plan, at the notes he had scribbled down. He paused for a few seconds before he took a pencil into his hand and begun writing again.

Changes had to be made.

* * *

 **Thing are finally moving somewhere. I already have planned most things and I can't wait to write them down!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating as much as I wanted to. To be honest, I'm kind of lost how I want the story to continue. I still have some ideas and I already know how I want it to end but there is still so much missing within the plot lmoa. If anyone wants to see something specific, even if it's just some cute fluffy scene, please let me know and I will add it to the story.**

 **I promise you that no matter what, I will continue this story and finish it. At some point.**

 **As always enjoy and thank you for reading. xx**

Jane woke up with a headache, her whole body was hurting and when she opened her eyes and realised that Maura wasn't lying in bed next to her, she started to panick. All kind of horrible scenarios went running through her head and her heart felt like it was about to combust. She would never be able to forgive herself if anything would happen to her.

She immediately got up and, almost knocked down a vase on her way down to the kitchen.

When she saw Maura sitting on the couch, a tea in her hand and completely engrossed in one of her medical journals, Jane let out a loud and shaky breathe.

Maura was okay.

"Jane?" The ME's voice got her attention and she forced a smile and let herself down next to Maura.

"Are you okay?" Maura immediately turned her attention to the former cop and Jane shook her head, the forced smile still on her lips. It looked painful. Nothing like Jane's usual cocky smile.

"I just," Jane looked down to her hands, her long fingers stroking over her scar and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm herself down, "I just thought something had happened. You weren't in bed when I woke up."

"Oh, Jane." Gently hands found her cheeks and soft kisses were left all over her face. "I'm sorry for scaring you." Maura whispered but Jane shook her head. "My mind is just playing some games with me. I'm sorry."

"Still." Jane rested her head against Maura's and she could feel tears threatening to come out. She squinted her eyes together and wrapped Maura into her arms, pulling her close.

"I couldn't survive losing you." Jane breathed into Maura's hair and the ME tightened the grip around the brunette. "You won't lose me. I promise you that."

Little did they know what was coming for them.

Maura felt helpless. Seeing Jane so shaken up after everything that happened was one of the worst things she had ever witnessed. This wasn't Jane. Jane was stronger than any person she has ever known. But seeing her like _this_? It scared her. But mostly, she felt angry. Angry that she wasn't able to help her. That she couldn't do anything to put some weight off of her.

The ME let out a heavy breath.

The only way she could help was finding something, even just a simple hair and finding out who wanted to hurt Jane like this. Who wanted to hurt _them_.

Another sigh escaped her mouth as she put on her gloves and stepping towards the evidence Frankie and Nina were able to gather together.

It wasn't much. It was barely anything. But Maura had to be confident. She had to _believe_ that she would find something. Anything.

She had to.

They did find something. A small hair, barely seeable for anyone but Maura.

After all, Maura was the best at her job. She had proven that over and over again. But there was no time to be proud. No time to celebrate. The clock was ticking and it was just a matter of time until something would happen again. There was just some sort of feeling that had been developing in Maura's stomach over the past few days; a feeling that she could only describe as _fear_.

Something was coming. Or rather someone.

One last look through her microscope, a shaky breath escaped her mouth and then seconds later she had found her way out of the door. Jane and Frankie were sitting at their desks (Yes, Jane had her desk back. For now.) and if the situation wouldn't be so awful, Maura would have laughed at the two siblings in front of her.

"I've got something." Hearing Maura's voice woke up Jane from sort of trance she had been over the past few hours when Maura had tried to find something, anything that would lead them towards whoever was behind all of these.

Korsak and Nina had joined them and it felt like the whole precinct held their breaths, waiting for Maura to say _something_.

"Hoyt has a son." Maura had thought about how she should deliver the news, whether they were good or bad and in the end she had decided that it would be best to simply say it. No big speech, no extra explanation or information. It was unlikely her.

Jane looked her confused for a brief seconds, as if she had expected for Maura to add something or to give some extra information, science facts as Jane would have called it.

Their eyes met and Jane immediately understood why she was so forward.

"A son." Frankie simply said out loud, rather than ask and Maura just nodded.

"So that son of a bitch has a son." Korsak muttered more to himself.

"What now?" Nina asked the question everyone had running through their mind and immediately, heads went into Jane direction, except Maura who had been looking at her since she had entered the room.

Maura noticed Jane rubbing her hands, gently but with more strength than usual. God, Maura wished she could do something. Help her in any way. But she knew that she could only be there for Jane. No matter what was coming.

"We won't do anything." Jane said and there was an emotion inside her voice Maura couldn't quite analyse. Was it fear? No, it was something else, but she couldn't tell what exactly. (It scared her. Not that she was scared of Jane, Maura was scared _for_ her.)

"What?" Frankies louds voice echoes through the room and Jane looked up from the floor towards her brother. "In order to capture him, we have to lure him out of his stash. He is smart and he would notice if we'd try anything." Her eyes had captured everyone in the room. "And we need to make sure that no one else knows that we have figured who he is. No one." Her voice was rougher and deeper than usual and a part of Maura was utterly happy to see Jane back in cope mode.

Even though she would have wished for different circumstances.

"I don't' like this, Jane." Korsak said and took a step towards her.

"Me neither." Jane answered grimly and then her eyes found Maura and something shifted in her. She got up from her chair and walked towards the ME, her hand taking Maura's and slightly squeezing it.

"And I want you to stay at your house with my mom." Jane said gently and Maura shook her head, but before she could say anything, Jane continued. "She has already moved back in." The ME opened her mouth but Jane quickly leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Please, it would made me feel so much better knowing that you safe," She stopped and let out a sigh, "More safe than with me right now."

"Jane please, I want to stay with you. I feel _safer_ when I'm with you." Maura's voice was barely a whisper and Jane let out a frustrated sigh.

"Maur, please. I need to know that you are safe or I will go insane."

Usually, this kind of site, the one who was vulnerable and barely visible most of the time, had gotten to the surface. Maura knew how much Jane hated showing emotions, especially in front of her friends and the one's she was closest to. Except with Maura. With Maura she had always been open. Not as closed off.

Maura clearly noticed how Frankie and Korsak send some pitiful looks towards them, towards Jane. And Maura knew that Jane hated those looks.

But still, she had showed her emotions, she had showed her vulnerable site because Jane had to make sure that Maura was safe.

Mauras heart started hurting, even though she knew that it was anatomically impossible for her heart to hurt because of simple _emotions_ and Maura closed her eyes and let out a barely hearable sigh.

"Fine. But i want you on the phone 24/7." Jane grinned at her, a real and genuine smile and nodded.

"Deal."

He chuckled and clapped his hands together.

So they had figured out who he was. But still no name or an address or anything else that would lead them to him. And they had no idea that he knew.

In his mind, he high fived himself because he knew that bugging the police station would come in handy. And he had been right.

And to top all of that, Maura was alone. Far away from Jane now. He would finally be able to continue with his new, improved plan and it made him shiver. Excitement. God, he was utterly excited and he had to control himself from hyperventilating.

He took one last deep breath and got up from his chair. He threw his headphones on the table and walked towards the door, leaving it within seconds.

It was time to visit Maura Isles.

 **Reviews feed my ego and inspire me to write more and faster. ;)**


End file.
